darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
High Speech
The High Speech is the language used by the gunslingers of In-World. It is an ancient language spoken by gunslingers and those who remember the time before the world moved on. It is instinctively understood by Eddie Dean, Jake Chambers and Susannah Dean; it is implied that this understanding is telepathic through Roland Deschain. The opposite is the Low Speech, very similar to a bastardized form of English. Most of the signage and day to day interactions in In-World are in the Low Speech. Very few people speak the High Speech during the series due to "the world moving on". Glossary A-E An-Tet "The Field of None" : —An intimate emotional link among those linked by the same destiny, or close conference : —Can also imply sexual intimacy ;Anti-Ka : —A force that works against one's destiny ;Aven Kal : —Literal: lifted on the wind, carried on the wave : —What happens when a Beam wants to communicate with someone ;Aven-Car : —Carrying a kill and preparing it into something else ;Aye : —An affirmative response; yes ;Bondsman : —One who is bound to serve their dinh or ka-tet ;Can Callah : —Angels ;Canda : —The distance which assures a pair of outnumbered gunslingers will not be killed by a single shot ;Can-Char : —Death Gods ;Can Ka-No Rey :—The field of roses surrounding the Dark Tower. ;Can-tah : —Little gods, tiny stone carvings ;Char : —A root word meaning death ;Charyou Tree : —Root word char. Human sacrifice to punish sins and bring good crops : See main article: Charyou Tree ;Commala : —Celebration of the harvest season (also has many non-High Speech slang meanings) ;Chassit : —An old High Speech word for the number nineteen (19) ;Chissit : —An old High Speech word for the number eighteen (18) ;Chussit : —An old High Speech word for the number seventeen (17) ;Dan-Dinh : —To turn over one's insoluble problems to one's dinh ;Dan-Tete : —Little savior ;Dash-Dinh : —Religious leader ;Delah : —Many ;Dinh : —Lord, leader F-J ;Gan : —The creator of the universe, analogous to God : See main article: Gan ;Glammer : —Enchantment or magic ;Gook : -A deep well ;Graf : —A strong apple beer : See main article: Graf ;Gunna : —All of one's worldly possessions : See main article: Gunna ;Heartbox : —The internal box which produces all of man's feelings of love and sadness, joy and regret ;Hile : —A formal Mid-World greeting or summons ;Irina : —The healing madness that comes after loss K-O ;Ka : —Destiny or fate : See main article: Ka ;Ka-Dinh : —Leader of ka-tet ;Kal : —More forceful version of "kas", hurricane or tsunami ;Ka-Mai : —Ka's fool, someone with hope but no real choices; also, "fool of ka-tet" ;Ka-Me : —Opposite of ka-mai, ka's wiseman ;Kammen : —Chimes ;Kas : —Wind : —Wave ;Ka-Shume : —Feeling that ka-tet is about to break ;Ka-Tel : —Class of apprentice gunslingers ;Ka-Tet : —A group of people summoned and bound by ka : See main article: Ka-Tet ;Kes : —Strength ;Ki'Box : —The internal box which houses all of man's selfish drives, petty jealousness, and the nastiest, darkest secrets of their souls ;Khef : —Water of life : —The sharing of thoughts between members of ka-tet : —Life force ;Manni : —A religious group : See main article: Manni ;Ma'Sun : —War-chest; a collection of weapons ;Mia : —Mother P-T ;Popkin : —Sandwich ;Prim : —The sea of primal chaos that the universe arose from. It has receded since the universe has progressed : See main article: Prim ;Rustle : —To take a woman by force, to rape ;'-sai' : —A polite suffix meaning Sir ''or ''Ma'am ;Seppe-Sai : —The death-seller ;Sh'veen : —Side-wife ;'-soh' : —A polite suffix directed to younger persons, similar to the Japanese -chan; used in place of -''sai'' ;Te-ka : —Destiny's friend (only used in Low Men in Yellow Coats) ;Telamei : —To gossip about someone whom one shouldn't ;Tet : —A group of people with the same interests and goals; abbreviation of ka-tet ;Tet-fa : —A friend of a ka-tet, but not an actual member ;Tet-ka can Gan : —Navel ;Thankee : —''Thank you'' ;Thinny : —A "weak spot" in reality where the barrier between worlds has grown unstable : See main article: Thinny ;Thoughtbox : —''Colloquial: The internal box which hatches all the head's ideas and dreams ;'Twinner''' : —A doppelganger of a person found in a different level of the Tower : See main article: Twinners U-Z ;Uffi : —A shapeshifter : See main article: Uffi ;Urs-A-Ka Gan : —The song of the Bear; the cry or scream of the Bear ;Ves'-Ka Gan : —The song of the Turtle Category:Dialects